PandoRon
by dorman5
Summary: A Box covered in dust waited in silence. It waited to be opened. looked in its steal prison, waiting at its owners mind. It will be opened tonight. A rageing Ron S. decides to not inturrapt Kim's date and opens his personal Pandora box to do so.
1. Chapter 1 Opening a Box

**Chapter 1: Opening a Box.**

Author notes: Hey, first story on the site I hope you will all enjoy it. I also wish to thank to Neoalfa as his story Identities gave me the inspiration needed for this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible, any of its character, Disney does. **

The events so far:

Teen hero Kim possible and her loyal sidekick Ron Stoppable have been trying to figure out their sworn enemy, Dr. Drakken, newest plan which seemed so far to make no sense. He attempted to kidnap a Japanese toy maker, had a secret meeting at a casino, successfully kidnapped Kim's father, but made not a single attempt to take control over the world.

At the same time, the teen dew were experiencing changes in their everyday lives. Kim got herself a new boyfriend named Eric, and Ron's favorite food chain, Bueno Nacho had gone through administrative changes, new kiddie meals containing a toy named the "Little Diablos," harsher treatment to the customers and most importantly they removed the bandy strews from the meals.

That was the "last strew" for Ron, and he had a fight with Lars, the new manager at the town's branch. Ron decided to take the argument to the boss, the president of Bueno Nacho. He stormed out, and quickly went to a near by payphone. He called to the teams tech genius Wade, he asked him to call the afford mentioned man. As the dial tone died and the call was answered our story begins...

"**Hola, Bueno Nacho. El Presidente speaking".**

**With Doctor Drakken's voice coming from the other side of the line, three things have happened.**

**First, it all clicked. Drakken's unexplained actions, were now all figured out, I could see it all, with the blue prints he stole, he built the little diablos, a toy he was sure will be "loved" by children all over the world, Bouno Nacho the successful and popular fast food network was his choice for an easy delivery point, and Mr. Dr. P was probably kidnapped for a research the blue man could abuse to weaponize** ** the diablos.**

**The second, was a small and maybe, insignificant thing for most men, I got mad. Something inside me broke. Usually you will find that I am the living example of Zen, I will hurt nothing let everything pass above me, and won't care what is being said. Not this time, I won't forgive this, he hurt the man I called my second father, Kim was pushing me away, the harassment at school were worse then ever, and the one place, the only place where I felt safe that kept me at peace with the world, was corrupted by this evil dark man. But now I am mad, I will come like a raging storm, no holding beck anymore, I'll crush his door's and all who will stand in my way, I am pissed off and the smurf will pay.**

**With that in mind the last thing has happened, the worse one, it was a decision. My decision and mine only. Not so long ago a device called the Attuidinator has awakened a dormant part of me. My bad side, my Id that little box in the back of my mind, where I kept and restrained all those years of rage from harassment, from beatings, and the despair of loneliness. **

**To give you a better understanding, how far back that box was, lets just say, it was inside a vault, which had a 20 numbers combination lock, kept in an underground nuclear-bio shelter, inside a volcano, sitting on the most remote island. An island that by pure coincidence, was circled with a ring of giant men eating sharks. Really, I didn't put them there, they came after I left.**

**I heard of how my bad side beat Shego during that "evil" day, and how smart I was, able to out rick Kim, and build two doomsday devices. So abounding all common sense, motivated by the pure scorching flames of rage and vengeance, I went to my Pandora box and took the lid off.**

**As soon as the imaginary box was opened I started screaming. The shout of pain that left my mouth was almost inhuman, it sounded like someone was passing his nails on a chalkboard. The lights around me were flashing on and off reviling a faint blue aura around me lighting my surrounding. As I was shouting, Lars the new head of the local Bouno Nacho branch snatched the phone from my hand, and with a devilish grin he said: "Dr. Drakken is a very busy man, Mr. Stoppable. There is no need to bother him." while crossing his arms over the chest.**

**With no air left in my longs my head fell down. I took on all that my personal, Pandora box brought out and more. Finally, I was free, a wired wave of energy surged through me, an exhilarating sensation of joy came over me. The blinking lights all around me had finely seemingly shut down for a few seconds, and as they lit back up a new Ron was born.**

_**A new me no longer the good Jekyll that I was, nor the evil Hyde that was Zorpox, a gray being born of both. No going easy any more no holding back, retaining the sanity and morals that I had. I now know that I am willing to Kill, its now OK, but only when it's called for. I knew I'll never be the same Ron, the easy-going foll I created for Kim, but I didn't care, right now there is vengeance to deal and a lot of hungry customers. **_

_**As of right now I was "Un" Stoppable.**_

**Lifting my head I could see, both Ned and Rufus, that up untill now stood in front of the Bueno Nacho window, starting to run away from something. They quickly reached the door, and then I saw them, about forty little diablos were marching in a military** ** posture only to stop in front of me. Rufus shrieked and quickly hid in my pocket fainted from fear. "Diablos attack" shouted Lars pointing at me. **

**With a knowing smirk I caught his out stretched arm, I spun around using the momentum to sand him at the incoming diablos. About half of the diablos broke under his massive body, he himself fractured a rib and by the blood on the floor, probably got cut all over his back. Having no time to spare, and 20 diablos still coming at me, I used a barrage of Monkey kong fu. I punched one in mid air, and dodged downward resulting two to collide and blow off. I quickly caught two diablos coming from the floor and throw them at two airborn diablos, I spoon around sanding a kick at four more who blow off as they hit the ground. The rest tried to climb my legs to overwhelm me and poll me to the floor, I flipped backward and standing on my hands, spoon around flinging them from my legs causing them to explode as they landed around me. **

**To your silent or not so silent question. No I didn't become an incredible fighting machine just like that. Not only did the knowledge of the entire art, which is Monkey Kong fu, I was also holding back for a long time. Just think of it like this, if you could be saved, taken care for and spend hours upon hours of tutor with a beautiful, skilled and smart girl, who saves the world every other day. You'd just like me lock away all your awesome skills, that might frighten her and make it so she'll go away. Not to mention that I was finally over my monkey phobia, with this, the limiters off my Mystic Monkey Power was on.**

**I garbed Lars from his collar and said: "Tell your boss this three words: he is COMING.". The big man smirked and answered "Your little show doesn't frighten me Stoppable, those robots were the week version, Drakken's real robots will stop you, lets not forget you are all alone". Annoyed with the large man's words I repeated "Just three words he is coming". The man started to laugh like a maniac. Seeing no way to get him to do as I asked, I decided to cut the middleman, "boom" I landed a sucker punch to his face, taking him out. I searched him quickly finding his cellular phone. I looked through his phone book, and rang to Dr. Drakken. Can you believe he had a"3" near the saved name. "Lars what do you want?", answered an annoyed Drakken. Growling quietly I said: "I am coming," then snapped the phone shut, ending the conversation. **

**I turned to the fainted Lars and said: "Thanks I think I'll keep this" waving his phone in front of his face. **

**Finishing my job at Bouno Nacho, I started running, leaving behind me a scene of dismantled diablos organs, scorched black spots where they blow up and Lars in a puddle of his own blood. While running I used my recently acquired phone to call Wade's private line. "Hello?" said the tech genius, "Wade, thanks for before, it helped a lot, but we have a sitch, the diablos are Drakken's new weapon." I could hear him gasp as the understanding downed on him. "Listen, I don't want to harm Kim's date, she deserves a day off, so sand me a ride I am going solo.". "OK, but you're sure we shouldn't call Kim?" he asked, "Three questions wade, one do you trust me?"."Yes of course", he replied pretty quickly, "Two do you really want to ruin her first prom? After all you know how she acts, when she gets pissed of". "No" he answered so fast that I had to stop taking breath before I continued."Good. Now that we agreed that I go solo. My last question is; how long will it take too a Mythical indestructible Japanese katana traveling at approximately 5050 mph to get here from Japan?". I heard a quick sound of tapping from the background before he answered "About an hour and a half, why do you ask? You don't happen to know of one, do you?". As I set my timer I answered with my usual goofy voice, "Of course not buddy, just thinking about a TV show I saw last week" ;"Ron I know when you lie so stop fooling around, and tell me why did you ask me about this sword?" with a grin smudged on my face, with a drop of anticipation in my voice, I decided to trust my friend and tell him "cause, boy do I have a surprise for Drakken". **

**/ **

**Author notes: Hope you enjoyed, the next episode will come shortly so, Read and review. **

**Corrected the grammer mistakes (I hope ;-)) and added a recap of the events of "So the drama".  
><strong>

**/ **


	2. Chapter 2 A ridel about Points A&B

**Author notes:****sorry for the delay with the story it seems i wrote chapters 3-5 without wiriting chapter 2 which took me about three weeks to bring to perfaction.**

**well I thought I should explain the theory behind this AU. When I look at Ron Stoppable, I see a man who vaguely resembles me. I say vaguely because I do not have all of his extraordinary circumstances (a cool friend who saves the world, a pet who can speak and defiantly, although I wish I had, no mystical monkey powers). On other accounts he dose resemble me in his social life and experiences with the torture many people call high school (really shouldn't it be banned by the Geneva convent or something). I also used to suffer harassment from my fellow peers on daily bases. Like him I kept it all bottled up and in order to prevent the pressure from exploding the metaphorical bottle I used to release it with certain actions, going to certain places, talking to a psychologist etc.**

**Eventually I did explode and almost sent the person that triggered my "explosion" to the OR. As I see it, Ron is the same and he uses Kim and Bueno Nacho to release the stress. When, our story started he had neither of the two mentioned above. Because in my story he decided to go after the last man to piss him off and beat him down (from experience when this things happen nothing can stop him). **

**To the reviewers: thank you for both the negative and positive reviews I hope that the explanation above had given some insight to the basis of the story, and I promise to give some more during one of the chapters to come.**

**To my Bon-Digity beta MidnightRose24 thank you for the hard work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or any other character, Disney dose. Also if anyone knows from where did I get the inspiration for the scenes described during this chapter please tell me.**

And now on with our story.

Chapter 2: Ride.

If there ever was one thing I excelled in, it was running. I was fast enough to leave behind both goons and bullies. When I finished my talk with Wade, the realization that I had left my scooter at Bueno Nacho finally hit me. I was already halfway home, at the time, and thus I just kept on running; don't tell anyone that I said it, but it would have taken me twice as much time, to get home using it.

With that thought out of the way, I kept on running, passing traffic lights one after the other. I had to hurry; who knows when Drakken will initiate his plans. I ran and, in short notice, I could see my house. I gave one more push and in just a few seconds, I was at the front of our door. I checked my many pockets for the key; I always forget where I put it even when I do make a note of it. I realized that I had moved it when I took something else out, so I can't find it. It seems today was my lucky day, as I could see the light was on at the kitchen which meant either mom or dad was home. Hence the door was open and I just spent five minutes looking for a key that I did not need.

I opened the door and walked in. "Ronald, home so soon?" my mother asked from her seat at the kitchen.

"Yea I decided to go to the 'party'. Where is my tux?" I shouted in her direction. I've got to look respectable when you go to save the day, and… I really do not want them to know I did not go to my junior prom (just think what Shego would say to me when she learns about that. I can live with buffoon or loser but that will be a new low).

"In the coat closet, in the black dry cleaning bag"

I opened the closet to find about 20 copies of the same black dry cleaning bags hung inside. "Which bag?" I shouted aiming my voice to the kitchen.

"The right one." Well that was not so helpful; there were nineteen potential 'right' ones. I quickly opened the zipper of each of the nineteen bags, finding the new black tux, at the "right" one which was number twenty that was set at the far left side of the closet.

I took it down and went to change my clothes at the restroom. Finely ready to go I dashed outside hoping Wade's ride would be there by now. Surprisingly it was yet to arrive. "Where is it?" I muttered to no one but myself. As if to answer my not so silent question, Lars phone vibrated in my pocket. The sound of 'The Smurfs' opening theme sounded as I took it out. He must really be in love with his boss; OK not the picture I needed in my mind right now. Looking at the phone screen, I could see Wade's number. Happy to finely get on the way I answered the call, and before the man could say anything I anxiously asked, "So Wade, did you find me a ride?"

"Yes it will pick you up," a chuckle from the other end, "right... about... now." With that said I felt a wired poll at the collar of my tuxedo as I was slowly lifted a few inches above the ground. Looking upward, I could see a cord connecting between a wired shape in the sky and me.

"What's that?" I said into the still open conversation, (with all these calls I'm doing today, Lars will get a huge bill at the end of the month).

"Just a high tech military save and rescue, unmanned drone I developed a few months ago, or in short VSRD" said a very proud genius.

"VSRD? Why not USRD?" I asked a bit surprised he didn't name it correctly.

"It was already taken by a company; a military department and a nonprofit organization."*

"Ok, didn't know that."

The cord that was steadily polling me up made a wired "Twang" sound. _'Oh…that can't be good.'_I thought to myself as I heard it; a fall quickly followed the sound. I was about to thank God for not being too high in the air as I fell down. Unfortunately, my thanks were shortcoming, because the drone started moving at the very moment I landed. A fact, which if you look at it in the general perspective of I need to get from point A to point B as fast as possible, was a great thing. There was just one problem. "Wade, I am still on the ground; why is this thing flying away?" I cried to phone.

The now concerned genius replied, "There's a bug in the system. I'll need a few moments to fix it. It 'thinks' you have already got inside. I'm sorry to ask it, but just run until I fix it."

"OK run; I am good at running, I can run." Before the damn plane/drone would drag me behind, I bolted running at full speed keeping as close as possible to the thing's current speed. At that time it wasn't so hard, but as it sped up I hoped that it won't reach my speed limit, and that my tux will not give in to the pressure and snap; I just bought it.

The speeding up stopped and it was now in a constant speed, which I could match. I started thinking I was safe, all I had to do was run that shouldn't be so hard; as long as I have an open road I can keep going, so I calmed down believing in Wade, and that his invention will pull me up in no time. You know what the problem is when you believe nothing can go wrong? Murphy comes and bites you in the ass. Well, as I was saying, I kept on running and silently joked to myself that this could be a great way to exercise, if the fate of the free world wasn't depended on it, when I notice a slight problem. Not a huge issue but a problem, non-the less. I had been running in a straight line towards a huge— no, that doesn't do it justice-, a giant office building. While I got closer and closer to being the human equivalent of a fly on a windshield; I took out "my" phone and quickly redialed to Wade. As the dial tone died and he answered I shouted "WADEeeee..."

I heard the comforting words, "Ron, don't worry, I'm done. Here. You. Go." The cord again slowly pulled me up. If my road was free of a certain 'big' obstacle, I have been quiet glad for the slow pace, but as it was, continuing with the current pace would still crash me into a freaking building.

As it was I had to try a one shot gambit. The only one I had, or could think of at that moment. I poised myself and jumped at the building both legs forward. I crash-landed on the building's wall and with no time to complain, I sprinted up. Keeping pace with the cord I ran to the top of the building, with all the training I got from previous missions I was well trained in rappelling upward (the senior's lairs are always on mountain sides). When I reached the top floor (and with only a few feet left) I charged forward, reaching the end of the skyscraper. "Saved!" I shouted as I jumped towards the drone's ledge. Amazingly, and with a huge amount of luck, (I probably should have gone and filled a lottery that day, with all the luck I had I'd probably have won something) I caught the drone's floor with my hands, and quickly hustled myself in. Only after disconnecting the cord did I notice the drone's interior.

There was a chair, with a computer monitor stated in front of it. Beyond it was a glass window with a view of Middleton. Guessing what I had to do, I walked and sat down in front of the computer. As I sat down, Wade showed up on the screen. I could see his eyes widen, as he saw I was out of breath and asked, "Close call?"

"Never, ever send another, untested vehicle to pick me up," I told him, breathing heavily.

With understanding, and a bit of fear, he just skipped to the important part. "You'll be happy to know we'll be at Bueno Nacho HQ in twenty minutes."

"Just enough time for a Fearless Ferret episode," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Thought you might say that," he returned with a smirk of his own, and just like that my favorite TV show played on the screen.

Time goes fast when having fun, and just as the closing credits started rolling upon the screen Wade spoke, "Ron, we're here."

Looking up from the screen, I could see it. The place I used to dream of so many times, which gave me hope and joy. Now it was corrupted; used by Drakken it could no longer by the place of cheesy happiness it once was.

"So, Ron, how do you want to get in? I can land you at the main entrance or do you prefer the roof?" asked Wade.

I decided to go with the usual routine. "The roof. I think going down will be easier. Plus it's Drakken, the guy never puts guards there." That was a dream, because if Drakken was smart enough for this scam he will surely guard the roof. "So before I get inside do you have any idea how to stop this plan?" I asked Wade.

"Well, there's a big antenna on the roof that I think we could have taken down and finish this thing. The problem is we don't have the fire power or the means to do that." I opened my mouth to suggest using the drone. "No, we won't be driving the drone into it. I had to promise to bring it back after I drop you off. I guess you'll just have to find an off button of some sort to take this down," he replied.

"Well, what can I say? I guess the Ron-man won't be getting it easy," I said with a smile plastered on my face. With that said the drone slowly descended to the roof, starting the chain of events, which will forever change the world and my life.

*just imagian the how many meanings can the phrase "those USRD are real lifesavers" have.


	3. Chapter 3 Real world Everlot

**Author here, sorry for the long wait I am an idiot who only checks his PMs . Got it a week ago and just didn't see. After this small apology lets get this show started.**

**Chapter 3: Real world Everlot**

Finally the storm had started. I could see it building up throughout my flight; dark clouds building above my destination. Dark scenery for what will be a dark night.

The lightning was cracking in the air, omens for the upcoming rain. The drone I used to get here was slowly landing on Bueno Nacho HQ. From the monitor not so far away Wade called out, "Good luck Ron".

I gave him the thumbs up, smiled and said, "Don't worry, Wade," using Kim's usual phrase to ease the heavy atmosphere, "No big."

It seems that I, unlike Kim, I can't really calm people with these words, because I could feel the fear in his voice when he said, "Just be careful".

"Dude, if I were careful I would have gotten Kim to come." His silence was a sign he agreed wit my statement. "But don't worry; I'll try to keep this boundigity piece of man out of harm." I assured him.

The drone landed, and as it did I was there, standing at its door surveying the roof top. The few lamps that were scattered around gave away a dim outline of the place. Not far away from me I noticed the way too inviting air vent. The lights were set right above it, the blades weren't spinning and the hood was hung on its last hinge. Usually if Kim was here and Rufus wasn't out of commission (the little body was still limp in my pocket) we would have used the vents and dealt with whatever trap Drakken had prepared for us.

I decided I should check for another way in. At the far side of the roof I noticed a big metallic door that was a bit open. I went to check it, and as I came close I found a welcome carpet composed by an almost infinite number of used cigarettes that were on the floor. I peered in through the door and found two of Drakken's red clad henchmen/goons sitting side by side in a stairway both smoking cigarettes. Guess the foul weather was an incentive to stay indoor.

I didn't want to alert them, and I wasn't sure I could take both out before they call for back up so I want for an old fashioned trick. Closing in as close as possible I set my hand to my mouth and whispered towards the closer of the two, "Hey, moron".

I quickly hide myself, as the puzzled goon looked to the sides, searching for the man who spoke. When he found no one other but his friend he looked at his "partner" and asked with an angry tone, "How did you call me?"

The other man, who didn't hear my name calling, looked at the first and said, "I didn't call you anything."

"Yes you did. You called me Moron," the first one accused.

"No I didn't," the other one argued.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't!"

This went on for a while. I'm not going to force you to read through it all.

Finely the second man snapped and shouted, "You know what? You're a moron!"

I opened the door and looked at the two men. They were holding each other's face with one hand preparing to punch with the other. Standing at the door step, one hand on the door the other on my lap I said, "If you want my humble opinion, it's that you are both morons." The goons looked at me, then at each other, and back at me, and finally nodded with silent agreement.

In a moment notice they left each other and made a leap at me. The two "bangs" that followed when I slammed the metal door at their face were more than satisfying.

I opened the door, marveling at how well that plan worked (I'll never diss the Looney Toons ever again). I stepped in to check their unconscious bodies. I wanted to make sure I didn't need a key card or something like that to move around the place (would have been a boomer to go down the stairs only to find out I needed to go back and get a 'key item' from this two (learned that from Everlot).When I got close I noticed something new: usually Drakken's goons carry around some sort of ray guns or rely on their brute strength for the job. This time they carried something new, something that put me in a position I had never known before. They both had revolvers. Small compact guns in hustlers loaded with six bullets each. "Well that's new," I said to myself as I took both guns out. I put them to the side and started looking around for any potential rope. I didn't want the moron duo to wake up and destroy my surprise.

I found my rope in the form of a fire hose on the wall. I tied the morons up; made sure their com's were far away and started to walk down the stairs. On the third step I figured out that I had no clue where to go. I came back to the tied men and choose to wake one of them up.

I slapped the poor goon awake. He woke up looking at the nuzzle of 'my' newly acquired gun. Looking further up, he could see me giving him an evil grin. "You," he dazedly said.

"Yes, me, me, me... Listen, dude, you have two options right now: answer a few questions and you can walk out of here unarmed more or less," (he did just bang his head on a metal door" "or don't answer my questions and we will play 'Goon goes ouch'." I used Shego's usual threat on him.

He snorted "Like a buffoon; like you can do anything." His lips took on a cocky grin so sure that I the 'good guy' , won't do anything, most have believed I can't or won't.

I shifted my aim to his legs and opened the cap. "I think I'll start with your left pinky." I chuckled as I got an idea for a joke, " I'll make it simple its either I take your Pinky or metaphorically speaking, your Brain (I am not a zombie). So its a Pinky, a Pinky or your Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. "

His cocky grin shifted quickly to a look of sheer horror reserved mostly to the true madmen like the Joker in Batman or Hannibal Lecter "OK, OK... don't shoot I'll answer your questions."

"Good, question number one: Where is Drakken?" Needed to find my target.

"In the main control room," the frightened man said.

"Question number two: Where is the main control room? No much help if I can't find it."

"Third floor at the right end of the corridor." He squirmed even more than before.

"Did you see any 'off' buttons in there?"

"Yes, but you need a key to use it."

Great, now all I need to do is: get past all the obstacles, deal with Doctor D—and probably Shego as well—and then when I clear all the 'mob' I need to find this key to save the day. Feels like Everlot (luckily there is no respawn here. Unluckily this also means no second chance).

"Thanks, for your answers. Have a good night," I said before smacking the gun to his left temple. He slumped down, unconscious yet again. Looking at my timer and knowing Drakken I had no time to waste, I dashed down the stairs, sliding on the rails to cut time. I reached the third floor entrance (hard to miss when a big red three is painted on the wall) in mere seconds and went towards the door leading into it.

I opened the door and looked in; the corridor was well lit by a row of metal cased fluorescent lamps hung one after the other from the ceiling; not so far I could see the mans' and ladies' rooms, and further in the hall a room; a big sign above its door saying "Main Control Room". It could have only been less obvious if there was a neon lit, big red arrow pointing at it.

I entered the corridor and marched towards the control room. There was no one in the corridor and I hoped that God would be kind enough to make it easy. It seems that God isn't a very nice guy, because just as I finished my wish the mans' room opened. Out came a familiar black figure with a sword strapped to its back. _"Calm__down.__Just__walk__forward__and__wave.__He__might__not__recognize__me,"_I tried to reassure myself. Slowly, trying to look as normal as I could (not so easy wearing a tux while also holding two guns) I walked waving as I did. And it almost worked. I passed right in front of him and said, "Hey," only to hear the sound of his sword being drawn. "Shit," I muttered as I turned backwards. I brought my new guns up to block his strike.

His sword had cut down half of my left gun's barrel. Before being stopped I tried to use the other one but he made another strike, while shouting, " I am strong like the mountain." If I weren't in a life or death situation, or had a death wish, I would have made a comment about his falsetto voice, but as it was I had to react. I blocked another strike with the lower part of the damaged gun. I looked for a way to finish this fight quickly. I had no time, I wasn't used to guns and he was freaking powerful. Looking up I found my answer.

"I am swift like the wind," shouted the black manes as he trusted his sword at me yet again. I blocked with the barrel of the yet to be harmed gun (the other was a sick joke of what it once was). I rolled backwards dodging his next strike, which was aimed for my head. I opened the gun's cap and aimed upward. The Ninja charged forward while shouting. I started my plan as he shouted, "I..." I pressed the trigger of my gun, "am..." the bullet connected with the chain that held the nearest lamp hung to the ceiling "Vang..." the rest of his shout was muffled by the _crunch_ his face made as the metal cased lamp slammed into his face.

The man fell backwards causing a mini earthquake as he landed. I lifted my gun to my face and saw that this one was like its brother out of commission. I threw both to the side of the corridor and lifted the Ninja's sword. I turned and made a V shape with my fingers whispering, "I win," in Japanese (actually two of the only words I learned in my stay. The others that I had had use for are "where", "is", "the" and "restrooms").

I continued forward to the main control room ready to face the smurf head on. I jump kicked the door open, and dropped in a slide up to a stop.

The room had three walls and a window. The far wall was a house to many monitors. All but one showed the figures of 'not so' little Diablos flying in the skies of major cities. One didn't, it had a very familiar picture: Kim in her prom dress dancing to the sound of unheard music. I didn't know how Drakken could monitor the prom but I sure hoped he didn't monitor me (if he did I just stepped to the biggest trap ever).

Moving my focus to the rest of the room I noticed there were other, more pressing matters then Drakken monitoring Kim: Drakken, Shego and 20 henchmen to name a few.

I poised 'my' sword and wore the grin I had on my face as I interrogated the goon from before. The henchmen rose from the seats and started reaching for their guns. I threw my sword at the nearest one and as he fell backwards. I did a power slide on the floor towards him.

The other henchmen were frozen, surprised with my brutality. Pressing the advantage, I drew the fallen man's gun and opened the cap. I rose up my sword in my left hand and the gun in my right. I spun around and shot down five goons while drawing my sword from the body. The rest came out of their shocked state and were already pulling their weapons when Drakken shouted, "Don't shoot!" I and his remaining man looked at him, puzzled. The stars he got must have made him nervous because he started fiddling with his collar. "You'll hurt the equipment," he explained his voice trembling. I silently thought to myself, _"Damn__here__goes__plan__A,"_(I was hoping to have the henchmen do the destruction needed to save the day) As I dropped my new and now empty gun_._

"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted again. And just like that she was on the attack. The green villainess charged at me, hands flaming with color matching plasma. I blocked her right punch with my sword. I could probably cut her but years of seeing her healing from cuts and bruises in a matter of seconds told me it will be of no use. Although I was successful in blocking her right, her left hand landed squarely in my guts the plasma slowly burning my tux.

I gasped for air as she asked, "So buffoon, Kimmie ditched you for pretty boy and you came alone?"

"No, I needed to blow off some pent up steam. No need to ruin Kim's prom. I can kick your ass all by myself."

Her plasma started melting my sword. Before she got through I kicked the sword at her, and lunching me into a somersault. The weakened sword broke in half, one half flew above her outstretched fist while the other came close to stabbing her at the chest forcing her to dodge backwards."Still sure you can do this now? Your toy is gone"she asked with her usual smirk on her face.

"Sure I can." I said in mid air, I landed on a console and lunched myself at her. As I did a faint blue aura spread its way around my body. I tried to punch her but she blocked with her left hand. I blocked her right the same way. By now the blue aura had completely engulfed me. I felt stronger than ever. A rush that I had never felt before swept my body. "Well that's new," she said with a bit of amazement and a hint of fear in her usually sarcastic voice (probably from Zorpox, the blue dude did hint she might be his sharks next meal). As we sized each other, neither letting go as we fought for position, curiosity must have taken over because she asked "Does princess know of this?"

"Hey, this thing is new for me. You think that if I could use this blue lighty thingy at will I would, right?" With that I went into action. I needed to end this (I also needed a chance to get my shirt off before the next a bit southern piece of clothing will catch on fire, I am less then cool with my pants falling, but burning... I am quiet found of being a guy right no), I got into action: spinning both my hands I flung her into the air. While she was air born I kicked with all my might sending her straight through the biggest monitor in the room, said monitor was currently showing a Diablo nearing the Eiffel tower. Electricity sparked around her as she crashed and slowly fell to the floor. One green chick down, one blue scientist to go.

I thought it was over, that I won (well I did took the best fighter on their team out). The blue aura faded away as quickly as it came. I turned around only to have two of Drakken's guys jump at me, they caught each of my hands locking me down on my knees. Drakken slowly came down from his leveraged position. "Well done, buffoon, well done," he said as he mockingly clapped his hand. "I thought my assassin would be enough to stop 'Team Possible' from interfering but you have out done your usual worth," he continued as he came closer and closer.

"Assassin? What assassin? Who is it?"I asked, I was squirming but my two captures weren't letting go. I looked onto Kim's monitor as he talked again.

"But of course it's my dear son Eric. Believe me, their kiss at the end of the prom will be" he lifted his hands flexing his fingers" 'to die for'." To this day I hate air quotes.

I was flabbergasted. My jaw dropped in shock. The new guy, the man I set up for Kim, the guy that thought Naked moll rats were cool, was not only an assassin sent to kill KP, but also Drakken's son.

Drakken didn't notice the storm going inside my mind and kept talking "Now what do I do with you? Well, I can always send your body to my dear old friend James," he spat the name out. "Of course it'll be with my newest movie 'Kim Possible's Killer Date'." He stopped in front of me, his back to the window and made a gesture with his hand. My capture to the left reached to give him his gun. I used the chance to glance at my watch and smiled as a plan formed in my brain.

He took the gun and aimed it at my face. Grinning the maddest grin I ever saw on his face he asked, "So, buffoon, any last words? Want me to tell Kim you always loved her, etc?"

"No, I just have one question" I lifted my head, my gaze fixed to his eyes.

"Ask away" he saw no harm in one question.

"Is this window to the west?" I thought to my self _"__please__say__yes...__"_.

Dumbfounded, my question was so out of the blue that he answered, "Yes." He then proceeded to inquire, "Why?"

"Because if I were you, I'd duck in..." a blue star was shining in the distance its glow growing stronger "three..." the star got bigger and bigger, or rather closer and closer "two..." now it was visible that it wasn't a star but something small and shiny that came right at us in an unimaginable speed. "one..."

**Sorry for the cliff anger but I just love them. I'll probably have more of those in my story and I promise to have at least one situation where someone will be hanging on a cliff. Unless some all powerful being will invent an item you can hang cliffs on. Then I'll have to put one of those in my story.**

**Moving on...Next episode will come shortly (I hope). I am still having a hard time on deciding Ron's future after the Diablo sitch ends so if you have any ideas I'll be glad to read them in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos then some lawno order

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Aladdin and any other imaginable reference made in my fic'; their respectable owners do.

AN: enjoy...

**Chapter 4: Chaos then some law but no order**

"One..." with that one word (pun defiantly intended) hung in the air it happened. The object which by now could be recognized as a silver blue Japanese Katan crashed into the wall/window behind Drakken. The henchmen who were at least sane ran away, dodging the rain of glass that fell into the room. Happily this group included the two who were holding me on the floor. Drakken hearing the loud crash turned around to see what happened was about to talk when, ironically enough he got hit, square in the middle of his head, by the Lotus Blade's hilt. The blade then gracefully flipped in the air to land in my out stretched hand.

I can't say I got out unharmed with a rain of glass falling around me; two very large pieces of glass fell both to my left and to my right respectively. The spray of shattered glass had created shallow yet bleeding cuts that sent blood slowly running downwards all over my bare arms and chest. I got up and quickly kicked away the gun that Drakken was holding. I could then hear the sound of a shot as it hit the ground below. I hoped that the shot didn't hurt anyone and muttered to my self "Idiot". It only then occurred to me that it wasn't a problem any way because most if not all, of the world's 'innocent' population would have been hiding at their home at the moment.

One of the goons that still had some commitment to his job lifted his gun and aimed it at me, without warning he started shooting at me. Before any of his shots could hit me I shifted the Lotus Blade into a tower shield (huge mass of metal that's only purpose is protection). His shots continued to bounce off the shield ricocheting back into the room. That is, until the sound came. The dreaded sound: the sound that hunts every guns man nightmare, the sound of an empty clip.

I lifted my shield with both hands and looked at him. A deadly smirk on my face, I chuckled before saying, "My turn," with a deadly voice. I followed that by swinging the shield downward. Half way through the blade shifted again to a huge halberd, which made a huge gash in the man's chest sending blood all around him. (to that the 'Annoying Orange' would comment "Knife') I looked around to the other occupants of the room and smiling my deadly smile, eyes closed, said, "Beat it." And so they did. All of the eight remaining men toppled each other on the way to the only door running away from my demonic visage.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked a dazed Drakken as he slowly came through. He set up as I turned around towards him. Aiming the blade, now in its original form, to his midsection I looked at him as seriously as I could. He made a _Hik_ sound as he coward backwards. After he grasped the situation he said, "No, it can't be. You are the buffoon. All you are good for his losing your pants and comic relief; you can't be the one to stop me."

I grinned at him a wild look in my eyes as I spoke in a calm, low voice that was heard like a thunder in the silent room (although I was probably shouting with the open window we could hear and feel the raging thunderstorm outside). "You are right Dr. D; tonight I am not Kim Possible's buffoon. The moment you messed with my life, when you took away all the things that kept me sane, when you took the battle to our court you made your mistake. You opened a Pandora box, and I am what climbed out of it." I never noticed the deadly smirk I wore before stayed on my face through out our talk.

"Please...Please oh merciful man. Please don't kill me" he said as he scrambled in the direction of the last goon I killed.

"I won't kill you; I just want you to do one thing. One tiny thing to keep you alive. SAY—MY—NAME." I paused on each syllable conveying the possible outcome if he won't comply.

"You can't be serious." He gawked at me in disbelief.

"Note serious face," I said as I pointed with my left hand to the mentioned direction.

"Please...the name escapes me." He kept crawling backwards, nearing that dead body and its discarded gun.

"SAY MAY NAME!" I shouted as he turned around and reached for the gun.

"Die, Ron Stoppable!" he shouted as he turned around pointing the gun at me and pulled the trigger. Too bad for him it was now empty. He looked up from his empty gun to see me standing in a batter's position. The Lotus Blade now a baseball bet held by both of my hands.

I smiled, "Boyha, that's my name, and don't you forget it," I said to him as I was swinging with the blade/bat, sending him crashing into the same monitor that Shego went through just moments ago. Speaking of Shego, she was standing near one of the consoles supporting herself up with it. My head facing her I smiled my normal careless smile and asked, "So will you call it a home run?"

She laughed,i don't know if it was the lame joke or the eeriness of the situation but she did, and boy was it a beautiful sound to my beating ears, she then answered my question, "Yes, I think it was."

Looking at her wounded position I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Do we need to fight?"

"No, I can hardly stand much less fight. Plus my boss is out so there is no reason for me to fight," she answered calmly; no sarcasm could be heard in her voice. I started walking to Drakken's prone body and she moved away as I passed by. Either from fear or respect I didn't care. I removed his jacket revealing a very disturbing sight of white boxers with teddy bear drawings all over it. Shrugging it off, I started searching through the jackets many pockets, finding Drakken's key card in an inside pocket.

I took it out and walked to the main console, the only one that wasn't harmed by the events of this night. The consul hosed many buttons, I could just press them all randomly and hope to hit the right one, my usual style. This time I knew which button I needed to press. It was a round dark red button with a small magmatic reader by it. I passed the card in the reader and pressed the big red button that came to life.

On the monitors I could see the huge figures of the Diablo's quickly turning small and harmless. I paused for a moment wondering what I should do now that I had full control over an army of small unstoppable machines. I could take over the world. I could get the world supply of Nakos. I smirked and said "Nah..." with my mantle command the Lotus Blade took the shape of a huge hammer. I spat on both my hands lifted it up and swung it down. It smashed the console into debris, useless for anyone who would be tempted to use it.

A sound then came from my pants: "la la lala lala..." Looking at Shego, who's eyebrow was forced to stay attached because of physics, as I took the phone out I said, "Don't ask." I answered the call.

"RON!" came a shout from the other side of the line. Wade sounded happy like a teenage girl seeing 'O boys' in the street during their fifteen minutes of fame."You did it! You saved the world! I can't believe but you did it..." hew want on but for some wired reason I suppressed the rest I do remember something about an invention and children.

"Wade, dude, breathe. OK, now slow down. We have a bigger issue on our hands," I calmly stated remembering what Drakken told me just a few moments ago.

"What issue can be bigger than you just saving the world? Alone!" he asked a bit unprepared for my concerned voice.

"Saving Kim," I answered, if this was video I guess Wade had atn that moment looked very similar to Michel Jackson."It turns out Drakken decided to end their rivalry for good. Eric is an assassin. And he is about to kill her at the end of the prom." I looked at my watch now for the time instead of the timer. "Which is in fifteen minutes."

"I am sorry dude I can't do anything. A Diablo just trashed my room. It will take me at least that long to get everything up and about," he said with definitive sadness and helplessness in his voice. I could hear him crying through the phone as he said, "I don't think we can do anything."

"Shit, fuck, holy shit, and fucking damn," I muttered. Hearing those words, I knew that no one would believe if called and said that Kim "the girl that can do anything" Possible was in trouble. I had to get there but how? I looked down, my gaze on its way to my feet, I stopped as it was passing over Shego. Seeing her, a metaphorical light bulb lit and I had an idea. "Oh...Shego," I said in a sweet yet malicious tone, a victorious smile spreading across my face."You don't happen to, by chance, really mere coincidence; have a hovercraft here, do you?" I looked up to see her shivering, my creepy voice brought fear to her eyes. I paused my features going back to their usual 'Roness'. "You won't mind giving me a ride now, won't you?" I asked my hand scratching the back of my head.

She was on the verge of exploding with laughter. "Promise to let me go after we land and I will," she said, trying to keep a facade of her usual self.

"Agreed," I calmly promised as I walked down from the heightened surface of Drakken console, drawing his jacket over me. It wasn't a perfect fit so I just closed it around my neck using it as a makeshift cape. It was raining, and now there was no window (Guess who's responsible for that?).

Going to the door I bowed as I held it open and said, "Now, my far lady, we don't have much time."

She looked at me with amusement as she walked towards me. As she reached the doorstep she looked at Drakken and asked, "What about him?"

"Well unlike you he actually broke the law today so he is going to jail," I stated.

She looked at me, having a hard time to comprehend what I said. "What do you mean I didn't break the law?" she asked.

"Well, there is a reason GJ never go outright and chase you around when you break out of their jail. You are usually there under false charges." The look she gave me was priceless. "From what I know there is no rule against trying to take over the world, if there was I'll be in jail right now. And from how you acted the last couple of days you didn't know what Drakken was planning until an hour ago. Plus most of your theft is from people that either can't go to the usual authorities to put a complaint, AKA Hench co or other villains. Or they will face their own trial if they were to admit of the stolen items, like the guy who invented the emotion modulator. Hello crimes against humanity. The only theft that you have against you is the '_Pan_-_Dimensional__Vortex__Inducer_' which by all accounts should have already been demolished just for the mere fact his inventors can't watch over it for less than a day." Truth be told, the longest they held on to it was for 23 hours, 59 minutes and one second; almost there but not enough on my book. I looked at the frozen figure in front of me and smiled. "So with all of that in mind, can we please get out of here now?"

She shook her head trying to take the news to heart as she said, "OK, Mr. Smarty-lose my-pants, let's go."

Stepping out into the corridor I noticed something—or, rather, the lack of something. The big Ninja I left on the floor just a few minutes ago was now gone. I shuddered and hoped he won't come once again for revenge. Following behind Shego I could see a small spring in her walk as she took me to her hovercraft.

Coming outside I noticed the clocked craft thanks to the rain drops. She snapped her fingers and it revealed itself. We stepped into the circular hovercraft and sat down. She smirked and said, "In case of emergency, the exits are here," she pointed to one side "here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here," she pointed to every possible direction before shouting "anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" And so we were. The hovercraft flew out of Bueno Nacho HQ before I could other a word.

I looked at her waiting for explanation. She was odd but that was way off the scale. She looked back at me and with utter disbelief and said, "What? Don't tell me you have never seen Aladdin." I nodded. "Heck I am only five years older then you and I have seen it," she continued. She put her face in her palm and shook her head. "So where are we going?" she asked as she realized I didn't mention our destination.

"To my school. The gym to be exact," I answered I looked at my watch and said, "and step on it, please. We only have 10 minutes to get there." She did as I asked and we were zooming in the sky. The hovercraft was much faster than the drone that brought me here and I was sure we would make it. I just hoped that Eric wouldn't have a sudden change of plans.

Lights were passing around us and I could see the devastation left by Drakken's Diablos: buildings were trashed; parks were burning; roads were scorched with laser marks; people were sitting on the sidewalks taking their vengeance in the Diablos tossing and mutilating them. When I stopped 'smelling the roses' and looked up, I could see my school. The entire radius of which was unharmed as though some mystical force protected it; or more likely Drakken didn't want Kim to notice the events that unfolded all over the world.

We landed, and as we came to a stop Shego said, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." She looked at me and saw my oblivious face. "Still nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," I said shrugging my shoulders

"You really didn't see the movie. Blue genie, a magic carpet, Abo the monkey." She rolled her hand as she listed things off. She paused and thought before smacking her head ."There's the problem; you must have seen the monkey on the cover and decided not to watch." It was probably true,_"__damn__you__'Camp__Wanaweep'__"_. She was about to laugh, but she stifled it with her hand.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride." I smiled at her as I jumped off.

"Don't mention it. You just gave me a weapon against GJ" she said. Then, with her sarcastic smile and one hand burning, she said, "Really, Don't".

I gulped and jumped down. I turned around to see her craft flying away before I could say anymore. Wowing at the speed and obvious cool factor, I said to no one "I got to get myself one of those." I went for the door, ready to face the one place that I didn't wish to go to tonight. I never planed to come here when the night started. But as the saying or just stupid movie line says 'a man's got to do what a man's got to do'. With this in mind I slapped my face noting the sword and psyched myself up. I had a job to do. A job I thought I never will have to do. I was going to kill Kim's date.

I put my hand on the door knob took a big breath and...

Meanwhile with a certain green villainess, which was considering a probable carrier change.

"Well Shego," she talked to her self "So far you had your boss caught, and with his latest plan he might have just gotten himself a death penalty." she sighed, and went on "So Gj can't actually touch me because I now know the truth about my little 'law' problem. And I just bailed on Drakken so... 'what do we do now?'" she laughed as she remembered another Disney movie. After a few seconds of silent debate she said "Let's just hope everything will go as planned." She looked up to find a giant building has showed up in the hovercraft's way (yes same building from before). Shego reacted almost immediately making a tail spin to dodge the building. When she was out of danger she passed her hand to wipe the cold sweat "Shouldn't have said that, that's tempting fate just as much as 'nothing can't go..." feeling the movement of cosmic powers as the mentioned sentence was being formed. "No, not gonna say that one. Drakken said it too many times for me to know how it works." (usually a cretin Red head heroine crashes in and ruins the day).

AN: did I mention I just love cliffhangers.


	5. Chapter 5 First kiss?

******AN: Sorry for the long wait due to holydays etc. it took some time to get this through (me sanding the wrong file to my bata twice didn't help...;-)).**

**Enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible, any of its character, Disney does.** Nor do i own anything else which i mention in this fic.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: you never forget your first kiss.**

I had two minutes. Two minutes to Kim's execution. No time to think of a plan; no time to try using words; I only have time for actions and the time is now. I had to act as fast and swift as possible. I slammed the gym door open. The gush of wind that followed caused the balloon gate inside to tilt forward.

The room was dark, only weak lights were cast around the room. Slow music played as I stepped inside. Couples were holding tight to each other moving their encased bodies with the sounds of music. Looking around, I scanned the room as fast as I could, and there they were. In the middle of the dance floor, I spotted the dream couple, the red haired Kim Possible and the black haired (with too much gal) Eric, now known as, Lipskey.

As my eyes locked on the two, I realized it took me over a minute to find them and I couldn't waste any more time. I used all my skills, after years of avoiding goons and ninja monkeys it was easy to pass through the crowd (at that time the eyes of a certain former military individual lit with his latest finding). As I ran I could see Kim's eye slowly closing, and so did Eric's. Their faces started to come closer and closer, as if drown by a mysterious force. Kim was going to end a perfect night with a perfect kiss, and Eric was literally going for the kill.

Just a few feet away from the spaced out couple I jumped and spun in the air, my head barely squeezing between theirs. Passing in the middle of the lover and killer's embrace, I used my left hand (the Lotus Blade was held firmly in my right) to push Kim away. The push had a reverse effect on me. That was when the worst, most foul thing and wrong thing in the universe happened to me. I guess, in the end, I ran out of luck. (Many people disagree with the previous statement and find the event mentioned happening to be at least two stages lower than the creation of the universe itself).

There will forever be three things I am thankful for when I think about that particular moment of that all too fateful night. The first is that Eric's eye were closed; the second is that no one was looking and saw the upcoming event, and the third, and most important of them all, that I didn't care about anything, only one thing was on my mind and that was saving Kim.

As my head passed between the connecting faces I connected one myself, not Kim's but Eric's. Our lips locked, for just a moment, but we as all scholars and knowledgeable people would say 'kissed'. During the small interval of the kiss I could fell a weird tingle starting to form at my lips and down my cheeks almost like an electric current.

My moments of being air born were shortly over, as both momentum and gravity took their tool. I preformed perfect landing (all hail cheerleader practice), I followed that with a lot- and I mean a _lot_- of spitting and cursing (I cursed like the old wife of a sailor on a bad hair day on her monthly, never ending, period). Eric was also cursing if only for the publicly known reason. Kim woke up from her haze and asked "Ron, what the hell?"

I looked at her to see she was enraged. Eric mirrored both her question and face, "Yeah, dude, what the fuck?"

"Sorry about that one. I had to something before you two kiss." I tried to look as sheepish as I could. It didn't work.

"What?" Kim and Eric shouted in sync.

"Jinx you-" The couple tried to kill me with their stares. "I'm guessing it's not the time." I spread my hand to both sides purely neglecting the fact I was holding a freaking sword. "Oh well, I guess a man's got to do what a man's got to do?"

"And what's that?" they asked in sync yet again. It was fearsome; the couple's killing intent was like a million daggers stabbing me. I wanted to run away and hide. If I could I would have thrown a smoke bomb on the floor and disappeared, and crawl under my bed. But I couldn't, I had years of friendship and commitment behind me, not to mention I said that stupid phrase.

I went close to the two of them until I was standing between them my face right in front of theirs. I let all my muscles relax, slumping down a bit."Well my compadre." I pet Eric on his shoulder "I came here for one purpose and one purpose only." Without a moment of hesitation I stabbed the assassin in his guts with the full length of the blade. "And that's to KILL YOU!" I shouted.

The seemingly oblivious room was now all looking at the unfolding scene. The lights all over the room turned at us reveling Eric's final moments. A wave of awe and surprise spread around the hall. Whispers of disbelief where heard all around. The faces of many of my previous tormentors showed horror (probably fearing I might go after them), others had a wired look of sick understanding and, when I look back, I believe someone even gave me the thumbs up.

"Ron what have you done?" screamed Kim. Her eyes was wide with horror (well seeing your best friend stab you boyfriend kind of has its way to do this to you). She was trembling with fear and anger, and by the expression her face took she was in conflict between the two.

I didn't respond. There is one rule that you should never break while fighting: never remove your attention from your opponent. I looked up the glint of life was still in Eric's eyes. "Still alive," I muttered. I had to finish him off to make sure he would never come after Kim again, that he wouldn't be able to tell her anymore lies.

I twisted my sword and continued to make a horizontal cut. I expected blood; I expected intestines not the green goo the poured out of the wound. "Critical Damage; System is shutting down," said Eric, his voice now replaced with a definitive robotic voice. The poor (well successful he even fouled Rufus) imitation of a man withered away as the green fluid left him. The previously shimmering skin, pumped up body, now looked like a poor Halloween latex suit rather than skin and bones.

I was amazed here is something you don't see every day, and I fight evil geniuses every other day. Well Kim does but I am there. Losing my pants. Kim now looked at Eric's 'body' then at me, then at Eric and back at me her head zipped from one side to another so fast I feared she might unscrew it. Slowly she compiled the information and her confusion was replaced with something else, a mix of emotions only another girl could decipher."Ronald Dean Stoppable," she said, her voice baring bad omens. It sounded sweet and kind; too sweet for a girl who just lost her boyfriend. It was like the smell a venues fly trap spreads to catch flays, or the unrealistic urge you get to jump when you stand in a high place.

"Ye- yes," I gulped, "Kim?" I tried to hide in the non existing shadows.

"You knew he was a... whatever he was when you attacked him, right?" she blurt out. She pointed her finger at the big elephant in the room without shame. The silence that followed was heavy; heavier than life. Unbearable, demanding and unforgiving, I felt like I had to answer, that if I won't my life will be shorter then it probably already is.

I had to answer, I really wish I could keep to the fifth but it wasn't a trail or a police investigation. This was martial court and I was in trouble."Yes," I answered meekly. My lie was visible. I hoped to hid it in plain sight, make it so obvious that it wasn't. Of course it didn't work. The entire gym raised its eyebrows. It felt like I was Bill Clinton in the Monica Lewinsky sitch. "You do believe me, right?" I asked with a tint of hope in my voice.

"R-O-N" Kim said, she emphasized every letter.

'_RUN!'_ screamed all my fears, all my phobias and different kinds of paranoia were back. I wanted to listen, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't; a) I was surrounded; b) she knew where I live.

"Okay I was guessing..." If a glare could kill I would have fallen and died right then and there. "The possibility crossed my mind?" I asked. Now the entire gym glared at me (OK I am so not playing poker any more). "Fine I didn't even care; you happy now?" She looked content but not happy. "When he was about to kill me, Drakken told me that Eric is gonna kill you. It's not like after fighting about 40 diablos; running over 4 miles while being dragged by an untested drone; fighting a 300 pound ninja with anger management issues; killing twelve of Drakken's latest goons; dancing with Shego, and let us not forget stopping Drakken's latest bloody plan. It really isn't that hard to kill an assassin that's after my best friend's head."

"What was the second before the end?" asked Kim. Her eyebrow was, by now, on her way, as buzz lightning would say, "To infinity and beyond".

I noticed my slip of tongue, really calling fighting her beautiful rival dancing I was as they say 'boy genius'. "Killing twelve goons?" I asked.

"No, the one after that," she tried. I must compliment her for that.

"Stopping Drakken's latest bloody plan?" I said biting my lips so I won't burst into a laughing fits. Her frustrated face was so cute.

"Just forget it," she said. Only then did she notice the weight of all that I had said. "Wait, you fought Drakken, and stopped him before you came here?"

"Yes, but as you say KP, 'no big'." I smiled my goofy smile

My 'Ronshine' was starting to have its effect, her anger slowly abed away. The entire gym was quiet ignoring a few small whispers, _"finely its over"_ I thought to myself. But God just loved massing with me today.

"O, Come on..." came a familiar voice from behind me."It's not like you all believe Doppable, he just got lucky. Didn't your mother tell you not to tell lies?" said my lead tormentor and the star of the football team Brick Flag. He slowly came closer and closer and said, "Let me show them what you really are."

Brick raised his punch."Yes let's show them," I agreed with a grin. He let his punch fly; I reacted with a spinning dodge. Ending my movement behind him, I used the added force to kick both of his legs down. Before he knew it, the star athlete of the school was on his knees the blunt edge of the Lotus Blade on his throat. My other hand was holding him by his head. He tried to get up but he was I used the advantageous position to keep him down.

"Let me tell you a little something, Brick-boy." I smirked as I went on. "You see the girl over there?" I moved his head to face Kim."Kim is my best friend since pre-k; she will drag me around with her to where ever she goes; the mall where I am the mule, cheer practice, fashion shows, testing new nail polish-" the last time took forever to get rid off "-but most importantly, each and every one of her Kung Fu classes. So guess what? I know Kung Fu." The entire gym was in awe; guess adding one plus one is the hardest thing to do.

"But...but you never fought. If you can fight why didn't you fight back?" asked the confused man.

"Well, unlike my friend here", I made his head scan over Kim, "my way of life is 'I hate fighting'. I'll always avoid fighting if I can. If it means the loss of my dignity, or getting just a bit hurt, I am willing to pay the price." I smirked. I was about to add insult to injury. This revenge was the sweetest. I turned around the pinned man and looked into his eyes before saying, "Plus, you and the rest of the football team hit like babies. Kim and Shego each hit ten times harder than you. What do you say? Should I show you how being hit really feels like?"

Brick was crushed. He didn't respond, probably the information overload fried his brain.

"Stoppable," called the voice of Satan. Well at least my personal one.

"Yes, Mr B?"I lifted my head scanning for the devil in human form. I kept my hand on Brick's head; I was unsure what would happen if I left. Mr. B was approaching from the gym's entrance. For some reason I could feel his annoyance had nothing to do with the last few events.

"Leave Flag alone and come with me. There are some people outside that are waiting for you," announced the former military man. He said it so calmly, too calmly. I was probably breaking at least ten different school regulations (checking...actually I broke twelve): I was holding the star of his football team at the edge of my sword, killed an ooze filled robot in the middle of the gym and let's not forget I confessed to killing twelve men.

I was curious by his act. "Well they can wait until I am done playing with my friend here," I snapped. I wanted to see his reaction; curiosity was getting a weird hold over my actions. To say my peers were surprised would be an understatement.

"OK, so you want me to tell the press that their latest hero. The man that just saved the world, is too busy beating our star athlete. When I'll be down I might just leave the door wide open." That's the Barkin I know.

"Wait!" I shouted. My reputation didn't matter, I had no use for it, but Kim..."Tell the vultures they'll have their meal in five minutes." I could see we were like minded because he nodded as he walked away. I let go off Brick's head. He fell down prone on the ground; the mental shock had put him in a catatonic state. I turned around to Kim and from the look on her face I figured my new demeanor was surprising her; trying to ease the situation, I smiled at her and said, "Gee, a man can't catch a break to talk to his BF." She smiled back at me.

I caught the bridge of my nose with two fingers, and organized my thoughts in silence. An amazing feat with a room full of teenagers. It was almost as silent as a graveyard; only a few whispers could be heard. The mass of students was captive in the dramatic show. I needed help to deal with the press. Kim is no good (her way is to either shout at them until they leave or threaten to beat them down... I wasn't really helpful in this department) and Monique isn't here, so who could I ask? Who is good at talking with people, knows how to control a crowed and can make people do what they say?

"Bonnie," I shouted.

The entire gym was filled with whispers as I said the name. I tried to smack my head with my right hand; luckily I took note of the Lotus Blade existence before doing so, fainting by my own hands is not something I wish to repeat.

"What do you want, Stoppable?" asked the cold blooded Queen B of Middleton high. Her voice was somewhere between scorn and curiosity.

"I want to propose to you-"

Half the gym laughed their hearts out the rest either made an "ooo..." sound or looked at me with deadly glares.

_"O...shit, I didn't just say that right?"_ I thought. "Not like that," I snapped at them. "I have a job offer for you," I scuffled to fix my last statement.

"Which is?" she inquired. I could feel her holding, her laughter back.

"Can we talk alone? There are some things I can't say in front of the others."

"We'll talk in the locker room," saying that, she made a gesture with her head. It was like the splitting of the red sea in the 'Passover Haggada'. The crowed moved to the sides giving way for me and Bonnie. As we marched side by side, on our way to the locker room, I took note of Tara and Hope following Bonnie, way too bridesmaid like, and I could hear someone homing the wedding marsh (OK that was way too much for me, I might have made a slip of tongue, but the universe and my peers shouldn't make a sick joke out of it. Now that I think of it... I would have done the same).

"I thought we said alone," I reminded Bonnie.

"I tell everything to Tara and Hope, so it doesn't matter," she answered.

"I can relate to that." It's the same with Kim and me.

We entered the locker room and after Hope closed the door I spoke. "Well, you see, I am not so good with the press. And right now there's a pack of reporters waiting outside to take their bite at me. And they'll probably say the wrong name doing that. They never say right. Heck, more than half the world never says it right and the people who do can be counted on two hands, and sometimes it doesn't even include my parents."

"Well you were a 'Loser'," she stated bluntly.

"Were?" My eyebrow sprung up. I expected 'are' not 'were'.

"You changed my opinion today," she answered. She gave way to a small smile on her face. It was a weapon of mass destruction. If she would have used that smile the entire world would have been at her feet.

"Great." _"Don't ogle Bonnie, don't ogle Bonnie"_ I fought my male side by looking down and fiddling with my fingers. "Anyway...as I was saying, I need to deal with my little problem outside, and I want you to help. So what do you say about becoming my PR. Manager?" I dropped the first bomb.

"Why should I?"

I guess it's time for the second bomb. It was going to be a mistake; it was enough Kim knew now three more women are going to."Well, what I am going to say next doesn't leave this room. Cross you heart on it." I still can't believe they actually did. "Remember that time I was rich and got money for the 'Naco'?" They nodded; of course they did. Bonnie was one of my groupies that day. "Well, I keep getting checks just like that every six months." I am so going to be dragged to hours long shopping trips.

The looks on their faces were priceless. "What?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"I get, about ninety-nine million dollars every six months," I said trying not to snicker.

"But- but you wear dull clothes and drive such a wreck." She tried to cope with the new information.

"My father puts it in an account. I can't touch until I turn twenty-one so I have to work for money," I answered (and you can blame the universe for my luck with keeping a steady job). "So how about ten thousand dollars for your service this year?"

"Each?" She focused back in way too quickly in my taste.

"Yes, each," I confirmed with a sigh.

"Agreed." She shook my hand. "Tara, I have hair gel in my locker bring it. Hope, go and get him a decant shirt. Stoppable, you and I are going to have a talk." The two girls ran out of the locker room. Bonnie proceeded to coach me on proper talk with the press, and how to avoid my usual language pitfalls. It took less than a minute before Hope returned with a plain white shirt."Okay, now take off that red shirt and put this one on."

"Red shirt? What red shirt? All my clothes were burned by Shego." I was confused.

"What do you mean you have no shirt on so? What's that?" she pointed at me.

I looked down to see that the blood that abed from my many cuts created a crimson coating to my torso. "O, that's my blood."

Both girls tried not to vomit and Bonnie told me, "Just wear this on".

I took the shirt and put it on just in time for Tara to come back with the canister of hair gel. Bonnie applied some on my hair and told me to get my ass moving. Before stepping outside, my usual manners kicked in and I said, "Thank you, all of you."

"Thank us when we are done," they replied.

We walked out of the locker room. The crowd's reaction was amazing. It's like I changed while we were there. Some of the girls gave me looks that I usually saw Kim giving the hottie of the week.

We kept on walking to the main entrance to the gym when Kim came to me and asked, "Ron, what the hell did the two of you do there?"

"Well, Bonnie agreed to help me with the press. I hate being forgotten and this time I won't be."

"Why did you choose her? Why not me?" She pouted. I was about to break, the full force of the PDP was upon me. It was almost unstoppable, years of submission and cognitive training kicked in, but I stood tall. I was finely free of my bonds, and I won't bow down again.

"Well for one she's a better people person. Look at our school food chain. Not to mention, KP, that the last time you and I dealt with the press we had to prove the reporter was a false to get away from the bad publicity."

"But Bonnie? Ron, she hates you, because of her your life was a living hell." She tried to understand. She accepted what I said, without a fight. She knew I would never say something like that unless it was true.

"You said it, Kim. 'Was' and that's all I see as important. You know what I always say, 'Forgive and forget'. Or is it 'Forget and forgive'? I can never remember." I gave her a goofy smile. My sword wielding hand rubbing the back of my head (it was so natural to hold it I never noticed it was there. Only now looking back I can see how I acted and ponder about the possible meanings.) "What I mean is that I forgive her and now we work together for a common goal." Kim wasn't convinced with my statement, but she left the subject. My five minutes were about up and I had to go.

I, and my female entourage, walked to the gym's door. I stopped looked up and silently prayed to the mischievous God who controlled my life that at least this will go smoothly. I reached the door, took a big breath and looked at Bonnie. She nodded and I opened the door. The attack of camera flashes, microphones and questions was worse than fighting Shego or an army of ninja monkeys. There was no order and the questions were mixed into each other. "Stop!" Bonnie shouted, and so they did.

_"Good choice Ron, defiantly a good choice,"_I thought to myself.

"Ron, will answer questions about tonight happenings and only those, and only one at a time," she continued.

A shy reporter lifted his hand. I looked at her and she nodded in approval. "Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Mr. Stoppable, how does it feel to be a worldwide hero?"

"It pains like hell," I pointed to one of my many cuts. "But obviously satisfying." Bonnie told me to answer shortly, so they won't be able to abuse my words.

"Is it true you killed some of Drakken's men during tonight's events?" asked another one.

"Yes, twelve to be exact, but they all showed every bit of intent to kill me. So basically, it was a kill or be killed situation," I answered.

"Why?" asked yet another one.

"Because they had firearms and shot at me," I calmly stated.

"Speaking of firearms, what do you think of those?" asked said reporter.

"I said Ron will only answer questions regarding the events of tonight." Bonnie glared the poor man.

"If I may ask, Miss, who are you?" asked another reporter.

"I am Bonnie Rockswaller, Ron Stoppable PR," she answered. "Now if you have no more questions this land is property of Middleton high and our vice principle won't like it if you stay more than your presence is needed. Off the record last time reporters stayed more than they were welcomed he started training his sharpshooting skills." The cloud of smoke that followed her words was amazing. The reporters ran away faster than I thought humanly possible, (and I was the master of running away). It was faster than the 'Road runner'. The school ground was empty from reporters in less than a second.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You were a lifesaver," I said to the brunette.

"Don't think we'll be friendly now. I did it only for the money." She turned around, but I could notice the shadow of a smile on her face.

I then thought of my last assignment for the night and sighed."Well," I said as my shoulders slumped. "Now to the most dangerous part of the night."

"What part?" asked the three in sync.

"I need to tell Kim how I got around to kill her date."

**R&R**


End file.
